1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical receptacle, an optical module, and a method of manufacturing an optical module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in accordance with a request for achieving a larger capacity and a cost reduction of an optical fiber communication system, a small-sized transmission/reception optical module, for example, a Small Form Factor Pluggable (SFP) module, is being manufactured. As an optical module to be mounted on such a small-sized transmission/reception optical module, there is one called as a CAN package in which a light receiving element and a signal amplifying IC are mounted on a disk-shaped metal plate called as a stem, and in which a lens barrel, which is provided with a condenser lens fixed to a tip end of the cylindrical metal lens barrel by using a low melting glass, or the like, is resistance-welded to the stem, thereby sealing the light receiving element, an IC, and the like inside the module. A member called as a receptacle is attached with respect to the CAN package, and a connector including an optical fiber is connected to the receptacle, whereby light is input from this optical fiber to the optical module.
In such an optical module, in a case where a quantity of reflection light, which is reflected on a light receiving element surface and returns to the optical fiber again, (return loss), is large, signal noise increases, resulting in being necessary to mount the optical module so as to reduce the quantity of returning light by reflection.